Mario Murder Mysteries
by JetBlue
Summary: Join Mario in friends as they solve murder mysteries in various three-shots. Will you be the one to find the culprit before the gang? Rated T for blood, death themes, and possibly more. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

# Mario Murder Mysteries: Case 1, Part 1 #  
**Case 1 Part One: Pain on the Train!**

**Hey, guys and gals! I will be starting a new stories, or should a say a story filled with short stories, having to do with Mario characters and murder mysteries. In every story, there will be a theme, ten or so suspects, and a load of clues. These stories are not related to each other, so the same characters can be used more than once, and those characters can be different versions of each other. And about my Super Seven story, I might discontinue it, as I have finally decided what road I will take in my writing, which has nothing to do with that story**

**Enjoy the chapter! (Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my creativity and passion for writing)**

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Mushroom Kingdom Bureau of Investigation (MKBI)

Detectives Mario Mario and Luigi Mario

Crime Report #1

Victim: Bobbery Bob-Omb

Time of Death: Between 9:00 to 9:14 A.M.

Location: On the Shy Guy Express, in the middle of a Grass Land region. The train has five cars, listed from front to back: Conductor Car, Cook Car, Diner Car, WiFi Car, and Restroom Car. Victim was found dead in the fourth stall of five stalls in the men's restroom.

Cause of Death: Unknown.

Suspects: Peach Toadstool, Yoshi Yoshi, Birdo Birdo, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Waluigi Wario, Kooper Koopa, Goombella Goomba, Iggy Koopa, and Daisy Sarasa.

Suspect Comments:

Suspect #1: Peach Toadstool - "I was in the WiFi car watching allergy safety videos, because of course I'm allergic to chocolate, when I heard someone scream in the bathroom. I of course ran into the bathroom to find that Bobbery had been killed. Don't ask why I was watching those videos!"

Suspect #2: Yoshi Yoshi - "Well, when Bobbery was killed, I say I was in the Diner Car gorging myself with delicious watermelons. MMM-MMM! They are so tasty! The only thing better than watermelons is chocolate. Can I have some now?"

Suspect #3: Birdo Birdo - "Oh, I was sleeping next to Yoshi when I heard this awful scream. I figured that I had a nightmare, but then I pinched myself... I was awake and Blobbery was dead. Eh, I never really cared for him anyways. He already die once in one of my lucid dreams.

Suspect #4: Diddy Kong - "I was eating bananas when this happened. It couldn't of been me who killed Bobbery. Before today, I couldn't even pronounce his name right. I didn't know him, so why would I kill him?"

Suspect #5: Dixie Kong - "Nope, I didn't do it. I was weaving my hair when the incident occured. I rushed to the bathroom. It was so sad how such an old man was killed. Wonder who did it..."

Suspect #6: Waluigi Wario - "Why am I even here? I wasn't even on the train, unless you count when I was on it before it took off, but that was the wrong train. How would I have enough time to kill an old man?"

Suspect #7: Kooper Koopa - "I was in the WiFi room texting Kolorado, who I was going to meet when I left the train... Or IF I left the train."

Suspect #8: Goombella Goomba - (Couldn't stop crying; we couldn't manage to question her.)

Suspect #9: Iggy Koopa - "I was the one who first figured out that Bobbery had been killed. I went into the bathroom to clean my reading glasses when I saw the Bobbery had been laying on the floor. Can you believe it? My glasses were so freaking dirty... oh and the murder was bad too."

Suspect #10: Daisy Sarasa - "I was eating salad when this all happened. It could've been Waluigi, if you ask me. He is always up to no good. You know what's also always up to no good: Bacon. Sure, it tastes great, but it makes you fat."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Mario, do we have cause of death? Or any suspicions?" Luigi asked, reading over the report.

"Well, I'm leaning on Iggy and Waluigi, but there's no proof to back it up," he replied, sitting down, "In any case, I'm keeping all of the suspects in the Diner Car.

"Okay," Luigi said, getting up, "I think we should check the murder scene again."

Mario nods, "Good idea. Let's go."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Ugh, this is so BORING. I mean, do we really have to wait in here with all of these poor people?" Peach complained.

"Hey you take that back! We aren't poor! You're just spoiled!" Birdo spat.

"Silence," Peach ordered, "Ugly people cannot speak to me."

"I'M NOT UGLY!" Birdo leaps at Peach and the two get into a cat fight.

"Great, now they won't shut up! LET ME OFF THIS TRAIN!" Waluigi shrieked.

Kooper jumped onto his seat, "500,000 points and rising..."

Yoshi did the same, "Almost there..."

All of a sudden, both of them jump together in celebaration, "YES! ONE MILLION POINTS HIGH SCORE!" They high-five each other.

Goombella is crying in a corner, "I'm on a train with a dead guy!"

"How can you all be crazy like this!?" Dixie cries, "There's a murder among us!"

Nobody stops.

"If you help solve the murder, you'll all get pie!" Dixie cries yet again.

Everyone but Goombella stops what they do.

"Ooh... pie?" Daisy asks.

"Yes, now let's look around for any clues."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

The scene wasn't really messy, which would be good if you didn't have a strong stomach. Bobbery was laying on the floor. He had a bruise on his head, and appeared to have no other injuries.

"Mario," Luigi says, "I don't think that there are any clues here."

"I see one clue, Luigi."

"What is it?"

"Look."

Mario bends over to pick up a small clump of hair from a piece of toilet paper. The hair was a dark color.

"It must be a clue. And since it's dark, then the killer must have brown or black hair," Luigi states.

"Which means that the killer couldn't be Kooper, Yoshi, Goombella, Birdo, Peach, or Iggy," Mario adds.

"Think again, Mario. Dixie, Peach, and Goombella all could've died their hair," Luigi corrects.

"And what makes you so certain?" Mario asks.

Luigi points at a yellow liquid several feet away from the crime scene. It's in the first of three sinks, "Anyone but Yoshi and Birdo could be suspects."

"TWO clues," Mario whispers to himself.

"Yes, and the killer is a sloppy one when it comes to hiding evidence. They also really suck at dying hair," Luigi said in monologue.

Mario pats Luigi on the back, "Dude, you'd make a good narrator."

"Yeah, thanks!" Luigi grins, "Now back to the suspects."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Man, too bad we didn't find any clues," Dixie sighed.

Diddy rubbed his stomach, "Yeah, but those pies sure were good though."

"Yeah," Everyone rubbed their stomachs., except for Goombella, who was sleeping in a corner.

"Hey, is it just me, or does it feel like I'm getting hotter?" Kooper asked.

Suddenly, an announcement is heard from some sort of intercom.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE ARE EXPIRIENCING PROBLEMS WITH THE COOLING UNIT! WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENIENCE!"

"That's just great! I'm stuck on a train with idiots, and now the A/C isn't working!" Waluigi complains.

"Oh shut up already!" Daisy commanded.

Waluigi crossed his arms, "Make me."

"Okay," Daisy takes her suitcase and throws it at Waluigi. It flies through the air, and... plops down in the middle of the room.

"Ha, what was tha..." Waluigi is struck in the head by a golf club, and immediately knocked out.

"Daisy, you failed," Peach says. She was the one with the golf club.

"Wait a second..." Iggy said, "That looks like a weapon that would be used by the murderer. Bobbery has a large bruise on his head, and it looks like one you would get from a golf club!

Mario and Luigi ran into the room, "The murderer had brown or black hair, and now has blond hair! So Peach, Dixie, and Goombella, you are prime suspects!"

Iggy clapped his hands, "We already know who did it. PEACH!"

"No, it wasn't me! What about Dixie? She was golfing with me the other day!" She cries. She runs into a wall, knocking over several suitcases.

"Look!" Mario pointed out. There was a yellow liquid coming out of one of the suit cases. It was just like the ooze in the bathroom. Mario turns toward Peach, "Aha! So there's proof of you doing this! We found the same liquid in the bathroom!

"But," Peach hesitates, "that's not my suitcase."

"She's right," Luigi dumps the contents of Peach's suitcase on the ground. There was no hair dye.

"So whose is it?"

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

**That's it for chapter one. My mysteries will be short because they don't really need to be long. Expect an update in a week. And leave a review telling who you think did it!**


	2. Chapter 2

# Mario Murder Mysteries: Case 1, Part 2 #  
**Okay, here's the next chapter in my mystery story. There will be more suspicions, secrets, and clues! Enjoy! I know, I updated a little early.**

**P.S. I will REWRITE my Super Seven story eventually.**

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

CLUE #1: Brown/Black hair around crime scene.

CLUE #2: Hair dye(?) in sink near the crime scene.

CLUE #3: Hit in head by blunt object like a golf club.

CLUE #4: Hair dye(?) found in suitcase.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Last time on the Shy Guy Express...

Bobbery was found dead in a bathroom stall.

"Well, I'm leaning on Iggy and Waluigi, but there's no proof to back it up," Mario replied, sitting down, "In any case, I'm keeping all of the suspects in the Diner Car.

"If you help solve the murder, you'll all get pie!" Dixie cries yet again.

"It must be a clue. And since it's dark, then the killer must have brown or black hair," Luigi states.

"Think again, Mario. Dixie, Peach, and Goombella all could've died their hair," Luigi corrects.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE ARE EXPIRIENCING PROBLEMS WITH THE COOLING UNIT! WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENIENCE!"

"Wait a second..." Iggy said, "That looks like a weapon that would be used by the murderer. Bobbery has a large bruise on his head, and it looks like one you would get from a golf club!

Iggy clapped his hands, "We already know who did it. PEACH!"

"Look!" Mario pointed out. There was a yellow liquid coming out of one of the suit cases. It was just like the ooze in the bathroom. Mario turns toward Peach, "Aha! So there's proof of you doing this! We found the same liquid in the bathroom!

"But," Peach hesitates, "that's not my suitcase."

"So whose is it?"

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"The name in the suitcase is hard to read... I can't really make it out," Luigi says, so he gives up, "Mario, you give it a try."

As Mario leaned over to read what was left of the print, Waluigi sighed.

"Can you hurry up and catch the killer so we can go already!?" He screamed.

Peach smacked him upside the head, "Shut up, stickman!"

"Make me."

Waluigi gets hit in the head with a frying pan.

"OW! WHERE DO YOU GET ALL OF THESE THINGS!?" The thin man in purple bellowed.

Peach shrugged, "I dunno."

"Aha!" Mario says, making everyone face him, "The owner of this suitcase... is Yoshi!"

Several gasps are heard.

"I didn't kill Bobbery, I swear!" He denies.

"Explain yourself! You weren't in the kitchen like you said, were you?" Mario accuses.

"Uh... uh... you're right..." Yoshi admits, "But I didn't kill him, I swear! Here, let me explain from the beginning. I'm on this train for a business trip, because I have recently discovered a new type of chocolate. It's called golden chocolate. Now here's for the part I didn't know: according to you, there was a boatload of my chocolate in a sink in the mens room. I didn't even go in there!"

"Yeah!" Birdo added, "He was spending his time stuffing his face with food!"

"Well Yoshi, did you give some 'golden chocolate,' to any one?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I did distribute chocolate to some people. I remember who they were," Yoshi answered, "Their names are: Diddy, Daisy, Iggy, and Goombella. Though I don't know why Diddy would take some. He's alergic to chocolate."

"Really?" Mario asked, taking some melted chocolate from the suitcase and "eating" it, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Diddy moaned. He was tired of all of the talkng. It bored him.

"Then why buy it?"

Everyone closed in on Diddy.

"Back off okay! It was a gift to my sister for taking me to banana land last week!" He shouted.

"Oh, thank you!" Dixie thanked.

"Well, where did it go?" Mario questioned.

"When I was wrapping it up to give as a gift, it got a paper cut, so I took the chocolate bar with me to the bathroom as I went to wash my wound. You know, I'm allergic to chocolate, so it might've entered my blood. Anyways, when I was washing my hand, I accidentally dropped the chocolate into the sink, which of coarse was on hot water, and melted the chocolate, though a chuck didn't melt, which made it's way into the drain. That chunk clogged the drain, keeping the chocolate from going down the drain. When I left to buy some more chocolate, Yoshi didn't have any for sale, so that was it," Diddy explained.

"That explains ALOT!" Iggy said.

"Ugh, my hair is caught In this toaster!"

Everyone turned to see Peach struggling to get hair hair out of a toaster.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask how that happened," Luigi states.

"Hey, why are you all looking at me!?" Peach scolded, and continued her pulling.

"Here, let me get that," Kooper offered, taking out a pocket knife.

"No, don't touch my hair!" Peach demanded, and slapped the knife out of his hand. It flew at Waluigi.

Daisy cried, "Waluigi, look out!" And that's just what he did. Waluigi ducked, and dropped a small glass vial, along with various objects.

"NO! MY SPOILS OF THIEVERY!" Waluigi blurted out, then noticed his mistake, "I mean, my stuff!"

"You stole my wand!" Iggy beamed.

"And one of my chocolate bars!" Yoshi provoked.

"What's going on here!?" Luigi wanted to know.

"Okay, I'll come forward. I have been stealing various things from people, like Yoshi's chocolate, Iggy's wand, and uh... this," Waluigi held up the vial. It had a little bit of a clear substance.

"Poison," Mario noted.

"Yeah, and it has a brown hair on it. And it's definitely not Waluigi's..." Luigi observed, "Just like at the crime scene. Which means..."

"The murderer killed the victim with this poison, and this belongs to the murderer."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

**Can you figure out who-dun-it? If you can't, dont worry, more clues on the third and final chapter of the three-shot.**

**Leave the answer in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

# Mario Murder Mysteries Case 1, Part 3 #  
A/N: Hey peoples! This will be the final chapter with clues! In the middle of the chapter, there will be a warning for you to say who the killer really is. Post it in a review, then read the rest of the chapter to see if you're right! Thanks to Kaiimi, YoshiKoopsDixie, and Daisy5643 for reviewing so far.

Enjoy!

P.S. Gonna put this story on hold as I begin writing another one. If you have any ideas, I'm accepting PMs. It's the only step I'm bad at: Prewriting.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

CLUE ONE: Murder has brown or black hair.

CLUE TWO: Victim got hit with blunt object.

CLUE THREE: Murder killed victim with poison.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Last time on the Shy Guy Express...

"Aha!" Mario says, making everyone face him, "The owner of this suitcase... is Yoshi!"

"Uh... uh... you're right..." Yoshi admits, "But I didn't kill him, I swear! Here, let me explain from the beginning. I'm on this train for a business trip, because I have recently discovered a new type of chocolate. It's called golden chocolate. Now here's for the part I didn't know: according to you, there was a boatload of my chocolate in a sink in the mens room. I didn't even go in there!"

"Well Yoshi, did you give some 'golden chocolate,' to any one?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I did distribute chocolate to some people. I remember who they were," Yoshi answered, "Their names are: Diddy, Daisy, Iggy, and Goombella. Though I don't know why Diddy would take some. He's alergic to chocolate."

"Back off okay! It was a gift to my sister for taking me to banana land last week!" Diddy shouted.

"When I was wrapping it up to give as a gift, it got a paper cut, so I took the chocolate bar with me to the bathroom as I went to wash my wound. You know, I'm allergic to chocolate, so it might've entered my blood. Anyways, when I was washing my hand, I accidentally dropped the chocolate into the sink, which of coarse was on hot water, and melted the chocolate, though a chuck didn't melt, which made it's way into the drain. That chunk clogged the drain, keeping the chocolate from going down the drain. When I left to buy some more chocolate, Yoshi didn't have any for sale, so that was it," Diddy explained.

"Poison," Mario noted.

"Yeah, and it has a brown hair on it. And it's definitely not Waluigi's..." Luigi observed, "Just like at the crime scene. Which means..."

"The murderer killed the victim with this poison, and this belongs to the murderer."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Who has brown and or black hair?" Luigi asked.

Mario listed off the now prime suspects, "Daisy, Dixie, Diddy, Waluigi, you, and me."

"Okay," Luigi confirms, then realizes Mario's mistake, "WHAT!? WHY ARE WE SUSPECTS!?"

"You're not. You asked for who had brown or black hair," Mario said.

"Right. So we have four prime suspects. Better interview them," Luigi replied.

"You mean interrogate?" Mario corrects.

"Whatever."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"So, Diddy, what were you doing at 9 o' clock?"

"Like I said, I was eating bananas when it happened. That's all."

"Where were you at 9 o' clock?"

"I was in the dining car. It was pretty chilly in there, which is the opposite of how warm it is in here."

"Dismissed."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"So, Dixie, what were you doing at 9 o' clock?"

"Why, weaving my hair, of course!"

"Where were you at 9 o' clock?"

"In the bathroom."

"Which bathroom?"

"Does it matter?"

"Dismissed."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"So, Daisy, what were you doing at 9'o clock?"

"Uh, dont hurt me!"

"Answer the question."

"I was eating salad, okay? Don't smite me!"

"Where were you at 9 o'clock?"

"The diner car, with Goombella."

"Dismissed."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Waluigi, did you steal the poison?"

"Yes."

"Dismissed."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Okay, we've interrogated the suspects, and we have figured out who the killer is... Daisy!"  
Mario accused.

"What!? I was with Goombella, like I said in the interrogation!" Daisy said, defending herself.

"Yeah, about that," Luigi says, "We have a taped confession from Goombella."

Mario plays the tape, where Goombella confesses towards the fact that Daisy was the killer.

"Goombella! How could you!?" Daisy asks as Luigi puts her into handcuffs.

"You can't kill people just because, Daisy!?" Goombella cried.

"But I'm innocent!" Daisy argues as she is dragged into the wifi car by Mario.

"Luigi, pack up the evidence, will ya?" Mario orders.

Luigi sighs, and begins putting evidence in small bags. When he grabs the poison, though, he sees another hair. It's blond.

Luigi runs into the diner car and points a finger into the crowd.

"Daisy is NOT the killer! It's..."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

WAIT! SAY WHO YOU THINK THE KILLER IS, AND TELL HOW THE EVIDENCE POINTS TO THEM IN A REVIEW BEFORE YOU READ ON!

OKAY, IF YOU HAVE GUESSED WHO THE KILLER IS, READ ON.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Dixie! She is the only one here with both blond AND brown hair! And she didn't say which bathroom she was in during the interrogation. Why'd you do it, Dixie?"

"I've always hated bob-ombs! One of them exploded on a train, and killed my sister, Tiny," tears formed in Dixie's eyes, "This setting just reminded me of that, so I went crazy. Here, take me in."

As Luigi puts hand-cuffs on Dixie, he asks Goombella, "And why did you lie?"

"Because Dixie was my BFF," Goombella said.

"What!? Hell no, my BFF was Toadette!" Dixie angrily shouted.

When Luigi finished putting handcuffs on Goombella, he almost left the room. Then he remembered something.

"Waluigi, you are also arrested for thievery."

"Son of a..."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Okay, that's the end of the mystery. Did you get your answer right? If you didn't, there's always next time!

JB, over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

# Mario Murder Mysteries: Case 2, Part 1 #  
A/N: Here's another mystery! This scenario was suggested by the one-and-only Kaiimi! Hope you enjoy. Remember, it's up to YOU to solve the mystery!

P.S. Sorry for the late update. I've got something called real life. It makes me busy.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Toad! Happy birthday to you!"

The lights go out, and when they come back on...

"TOAD!" Toadette screamed.

"His throat," Wario said.

"Is he dead?" Funky Kong asked.

"Yes, he is," Flurrie answered.

"The killer used a knife," Birdo added.

"Birdo's right. The birthday cake knife is missing," Mallow observed.

"Who did it?" Vivian wondered.

"One of us," Lakilester thought out loud.

"But which one of us would kill Toad?" Black Ninjakoopa was confused.

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out," Watt replies.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Okay," Mallow said, "We need to look for clues."

The group was in a hallway in Toad's house.

"Hey, maybe we should look in the kitchen," Wario suggested.

"No! You'll just eat all of the food!" Birdo shouted.

"I'm hungry though!" Wario complained, rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry! No wonder you can't keep a good shape like mine!" Flurrie insults.

"You're fat, too!" Wario pointed out.

"Am not!"

"Guys, check this out!" Funky said.

Everyone turned to see Funky pointing at stains in the carpet. RED stains in the carpet.

"Woah, bro! Talk about bad vibes. The murder dude must've hidden the knife somewhere after the killing. That's so-not-radical!" Black Ninjakoopa commented.

"Quick, follow the trail!" Toadette ordered, "It's a clue!"

"No dip, Sherlock!" Birdo spat.

"Shut up and just do it!" Lakilester said, "Why are you so rude?"

"I'm not rude! I'm just not stupid!" Birdo defended.

Vivian calmly tried to stop a fight from starting, "Guys, maybe we shouldn't be fighting right now."

"Stay out of this, Vivian! You're just a shadow of a person!" Birdo shrieked.

"Don't talk to people that way! You need to stop being so selfish, Birdo!" Mallow angrily growled. Everyone gathered around Birdo.

"All of you get the hell away from me!" Birdo scolded, "I'm not doing anyone any harm!"

"Yeah, you won't!" Lakilester agreed. He pushed her into a nearby bathroom and locked her in using his fishing rod.

"Okay, very funny. NOW GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Birdo screamed in rage.

"Not until you calm down. Come on guys, let's follow that blood trail," Lakilester said in a calm voice.

"But... the blood is missing!" Wario informed. He was right.

"How is that possible? Our backs were only turned for a minute!" Flurrie was shocked.

"The killer must've cleaned it up," Mallow stated, leaning over the carpet. He sniffed it, "Yup. Cleaned with Vodka."

"Hey, isn't Vodka a drink?" Watt asked.

"Yeah," Mallow said, "It's a bad one. Kids, don't drink alcohol. It's bad for you."

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Toadette asked.

"I don't know," Mallow admitted. Suddenly, one of the four walls in the hallway breaks. But when everyone looks again, it was still intact.

"Okay, am I the only one who saw that?" Funky muttered.

"I don't know. Probably a hallucination," Watt says.

"Yeah," Black Ninjakoopa confirms.

"Wait, who carries around Vodka?" Lakilester reminded.

"Oh, Wario carries around Vodka!" Toadette accused.

Wario held up his hands, "It wasn't me! I don't drink that at birthdays!"

"You shouldn't drink it at all!" Birdo barked.

"You heard 'em, kids!" Mallow randomly shouts.

"Okay, that's a really good message, but you should just stop," Vivian suggests.

"Okay," Mallow sighs.

"Wait, where is Toadette?" Flurrie wonders.

There's a scream and a crash in a nearby room. Everyone but Birdo runs to see what happened. In a backroom like room, Toadette is seen lying on the ground. Beside her is a fallen shelf with broken vases everywhere. Toadette appears to be knocked out cold.

"Oh no!" Funky gasps, "She must've known who the killer was, and the killer knocked her out!"

"What makes you so certain?" Wario asks.

"Because she left a note. Look," Funky pickdd up a note. It read:

'Dear everybody, I know who the killer is. He is'

The rest of the note was blank, with a scribble at the side.

"So the killer is a man!" Watt shouts.

"Which means our suspects are Wario, Lakilester, Mallow, Funky, and Black Ninja Koopa," Vivian listed.

"Wait, what if Toadette is trying to throw us off?" Mallow suggests, "What if Toadette is the killer?"

"No, Toadette wouldn't kill Toad. You know how much she loves him?" Flurrie corrects.

"Aw, that's cute," Black Ninjakoopa sighed. Everyone stared at him, "I mean... bacon is the bomb!"

"Whatever. Look, all we need to to is find out which one of us is the killer. It still could be any of us," Funky states.

Everyone looks at each other, wondering who might be the killer among them.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

That's it. Please don't forget to post who you think who-dun-it! (Sorry for the short chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

# Mario Murder Mysteries Case 2, Part 2 #  
A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with stuff. And for you who think I wing the story... I kinda do... I plan the beginning, and who the killer is, but I DO wing the clues and humor. Atleast on this story.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Okay, guys, we should calm down. No one will get anywhere just throwing things aro- OW! Who threw that lamp at me!?"

After the previous moment of the murder suspects staring at each other in silence, an argument broke out. Then the arguement broke out into... this.

As chairs were swung, and books were thrown, and other stuff like that, one particular Birdo walked into the room.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" She screamed. Everyone stopped, "Can you knock off your crap!? I need my sleep!"

Funky dropped his table leg, "But, weren't you locked in a room?"

"Ya... but I fell asleep banging on the door. It fell over when I leaned on it too much," Birdo explained.

"Hah, you're fat!" Wario laughed.

Birdo growled at him, "Look who's talking."

Mallow ran between them, "Guys, we don't have time to fight. There's a murderer on the loose!"

"Mallow's right guys. I don't wanna die!" Lakilester randomly cried.

"Lakilester, can you please be quiet? I have a headache," Vivian sighed.

"Yeah, and break up with that bratty girlfriend of yours. She is a rotten person!" Flurrie preached.

"Shut up Flurrie! You're not a marriage counsellor!" Lakilester ordered.

"Dudes, there's a Hershey's on the table! Sweet, man!" Black Ninjakoopa randomly announced.

"Aw, you're getting married? With who?" Birdo cheered.

"Lakilulu," Lakilester replied.

"Aw, gross. She's a terrible brat, forget I asked," Birdo spat.

"Hey, guys, I just realized something," Funky said.

Everyone else turned towards him, "What?"

"If the lights went out when Toad was killed, and everyone was in the room, it only means one thing," He began.

"Bananas," Black Ninjakoopa guessed.

"Wario's fat?" Mallow joked.

"Shut up!" Wario yelled, smacking Mallow in the back of the head.

"Hey! Don't smack Mallow!" Flurrie smacked Wario.

"Ow!"

"Everyone, shut up!" Lakilester screamed.

"You shut up, Jeff Winger!" Black Ninjakoopa demanded.

"What?" Lakilester asked.

"You heard me! I know your secret. You're the one who called him Fat Neil at first!" Black Ninjakoopa threw a candy wrapper at Lakilester, but it stopped in midair and floated down to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lakilester asked.

"Just ignore him. He's had some sugar. Now, what that previous thing I said means is that someone caused the electricity to go out, so if the power box was in another room, there is only one way to turn out the power: they can control electricity. That leaves Watt, a lil spark, Mallow, a magician, and Vivian, a witch, as the suspects," Funky gave his speech.

"But Mallow is the only man. He must be the killer!" Flurrie says.

"But!" Mallow argues, "Doesn't Toadette think that Watt is a boy?"

Everyone falls silent, and looks at Watt.

"It's true," Watt sighs.

Black Ninjakoopa jumps up, "Ha! So you are the killer!"

"No, I didn't do THAT! I'm just saying that Toadette thinks I'm a male," Watt defends.

"How do we know the killer's a man again?" Birdo asked.

"Toadette left a note. Here, you can see for yourself," Vivian informed, handing Birdo the note. She read it, then noted something.

"You guys did notice the hole in the note, right?" Birdo asked.

"What hole?"

They all gathered around to see the rip in the note. It came after the "is" in "He is".

"Guys, that tear is the answer! We need to find it!" Funky shouted.

"Yeah, then we can get pizza!" Wario shouted.

"Get a life, Wario!" Watt told him. Everyone laughed at him.

"Maybe his gas knocked out the lights!" Birdo laughed.

"Dudes, I found a radical thing. It looks like some sort of fungi. I wanna eat it so bad," Black Ninjakoopa grabbed a Super Mushroom that was bruised and covered in dust.

"No, don't eat that! It's rotten!" Too late. He ate it, but instead of growing, he threw up and fell over.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," Black Ninjakoopa groaned.

"That's what you get," Vivian chimes.

As Black Ninjakoopa groaned and fell asleep, the killer of Toad grew more and more worried, as the other suspects grew closer to finding out who did the dirty deed.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

That's it. You guys know the drill. Sorry for the short chapter. I wanna really end this mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

# Mario Murder Mysteries Case 2 Part 3 #  
A/N: Hello, peoples. It's me, JB, again, with the final part, and clues, of this mystery. And if you like, leave suggestions for the next theme/characters/setting for the next mystery. Thank you.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Funky bended over to pick up the torn up piece of paper. It was torn up, and vomit dripped from it.

"Ew! Gross! It's got stomach gunk and stuff!" Birdo gagged.

Funky turned towards Wario and wiped it on his overalls, leaving a small stain on his shirt.

"Hey! You wiped that on my clothes, jerk!" Wario scolded.

"Pff, like you don't have it on your shirt every day," Watt spat.

"That... that wasn't very clever," Birdo weezed, still grossed out from the puke.

Lakilester sighed, "Let's just read the clue."

"Okay, dudes," Black Ninjakoopa interrupted, "Let's open Toad's presents. Come on Toad! Make it quick, I want some cake!"

"First off, Ninjakoopa, the presents come AFTER the cake, not before. And second off, Toad is de-" Mallow was interrupted by Flurrie.

"Don't even bother, Mallow," Flurrie explained, "He just doesn't get it."

"I do too!" Black Ninjakoopa argued, facing the wall. Everyone facepalmed.

"Guys, I figured out what this slip of paper says! It says... M!" Funky shouts, "Or W. I can't tell."

"Oh come on! We're still stuck here!" Vivian complained.

"Wait, how is Black Ninjakoopa still consious?" Lakilester asked.

"Video game logic," Watt explained.

"So that was just a rip off clue. It's worth trash," Birdo sighs.

"Yup," Funky agrees, "But there must be a give away clue. It's always in stories like this."

"Everyone stop breaking the fourth wall!" Birdo screams.

"So, Bond. What will it be? The truth, or death?" Black Ninjakoopa asked, whipping Lakilester.

"Go away please," Lakilester pleaded.

"I can't just go away. I am the god of gods!" Black Ninjakoopa roared, getting up on a table. The legs broke, so he fell on his head and got knocked unconscious.

"He better stay that way," Wario warned, "Or I'll go insane."

"Oh, you're not insane yet? Really? I know I'm not insane. Do you guys think I'm becoming crazy? DO YOU!?" Watt screamed, creeping into a corner.

"Hey, what's up with her?" Mallow asked.

"She's Heptophobic or something. I don't remember how to pronouce it. She's afraid of blood," Flurrie said.

"Hey guys, do you hear that? It sounds like a leak!" Vivian exclaims, wondering out of the room.

Everyone followed her into the bathroom. One of the pipes to the sink were leaking. But that wasn't the strange part. It was flowing in a path out of the bathroom, barely large enough to notice. The group followed the path... into the kitchen, where the birthday boy Toad still sat dead.

"Ew! He's dead and rotten!" Birdo gasped.

"OH MY GOEVDJGSJDGDODVDJDHDJSVDH!" Watt fainted, and hit the floor.

"Wuss," Wario commented.

Funky suddenly jumped, "Wait, it all adds up! I think I figured out who the killer is! But just to be sure..."

Funky and the gang walked and followed another trail of water to the garage, where the circuit box was soaked.

"Of coarse! The killer. I know who it is!" Funky shouted, pointing at the killer. Everyone gasped. The killer ran out of the room, and the crowd followed.

The killer grabbed a big book and threw it at a window. Before the killer could escape though, Toadette, now conscious, tackles the killer.

"You're not getting away after killing my brother! You're going to jail!" She growled.

Birdo busted into the room, "I get it now! The killer must've been able to control electricity AND water, and his or her name starts with W or M. So that means you're..."

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Take some time to solve this. The murderer cannot fully control water, but practically can. It will be explained soon. Just make a guesstimate if you have to, and post it in the review.

Thank you!

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Mallow! You killed Toad all along!" Birdo finished.

The rest of the group ran into the room and started celebrating.

"Yay! Toad's killer is caught!" Flurrie cheered.

"Now for garlic pizza!" Wario shouted.

"Fatty," Malow complained.

"Hey, do you think we should give the readers a scientific explanation?" Funky wondered.

Birdo sighed, "Whatever."

"Okay. We all know how Mallow controls rain and rain clouds, so he used the rainclouds, which were probably so small and quiet that no one could hear, to direct a path towards the kitchen and the fuse box. He used lightning towards the fuse box and blew it out. As for the whereabouts of the murderer's knife, I don't know," Funky explained.

"Actually, I... kinda lost it," Mallow admitted.

Black Ninjakoopa slapped Mallow in the face, "Shut up! You don't get to talk! It's the epilogue!"

"Wait, but why did Mallow need a leak in the sink?" Watt asked.

Funky answered this, "Moisture my friend. Clouds are created by evaporating water."

By this time, Birdo was calling the cops.

"One more question," Vivian broke in, "Why did Mallow need the water in the first place?"

"Vivian, everyone knows that water conducts electricity," Black Ninjakoopa interupted Funky with this surprising amount of knowledge.

"Black Ninjakoopa, you're not crazy anymore!" Funky gasped.

"That's because..."

Black Ninjakoopa took off his black bandanna and wiped his shell with it. He also kicked off his black shoes. Under the black bandanna was a green one, and the "black shell" was actually a green one covered in ink, plus the black shoes hid the green shoes.

"I'm Green Ninjakoopa, the genius!"

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

That's all! Please help me out here. Post what characters/themes/settings you'd like to see on the next MARIO MURDER MYSTERY!

JB is out.


End file.
